wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
On Sprin'Torel, there are five major pantheons - The Legion of Light, The Order, The Council of Harmony, The Gods of Chaos, and The Shadow Pantheon. Together, they are comprised of the fifty major gods that look over all of the world. Of course, there exist more gods than those, but those are little more than minor deities who have very little power compared to the major deities. Major Deities The following are a list of the major deities. These gods rule over the various planes, looking over everyone and are able to grant fractions of their powers onto their followers. As such, the major temples are focused on these gods, and they are the only ones who can grant power to clerics or paladins. The Legion of Light * Rhydall, God of Light * Haya, Goddess of Life * Wedjun, The Protector * Balmis, Goddess of Hope * Cuxton, God of Mercy * Isao, God of Redemption * Frank, God of Loyalty * Otarus, Peacekeeper * Keithia, Goddess of Heroism * Ghudea, Goddess of Forgiveness The Order * Tiena, Goddess of Order * Oriana, Goddess of Knowledge * Zuris, Goddess of the Forge * Daasis, God of Time * Qridite, the Harvester * Alios, God of Civilization * Naphy, Artificer * Chaelyn, Secret Keeper * Nelsyn, the Honourable * Veotl, the Just The Council of Harmony * Ovtis of the Scales * The Warden * Kalista, Goddess of the Sea * Beatriz, Goddess of Fate * Alma'art, God of Death * Caone, Goddess of Magic * Ila, Goddess of the Skies * Duenar, God of the Earth * James, God of the Arts * Daorr, Trademaster Gods of Chaos * Badite, God of Luck * Ignatius, The Trickster * Yndis, God of Fire * Kalona, Goddess of Destruction * Anja, Goddess of Vengeance * Krolenta, Queen of Thieves * Twiggy, God of Freedom * Adoaraor, God of Change * Baz'd, The Dreamer * Gaphion, Lord of the Insane The Shadow Pantheon * Zudros, the Warrior * Qhavton, Corruptor * Larbus, Rotmaster * Nuzthos, God of Pain * Vilios, God of Slaughter * Eotz, Goddess of Fear * Natuna, Goddess of the Plague * Qagta, Desolator * Mevdum, Queen of Loss * Ogtix, God of Catastrophe Minor Deities Compared to the Major Deities, the Minor Deities are little more than demigods who have achieved full divinity through some unknown means. Given their weakened strength, they are not able to have any clerics or paladins to their name - though some who have been granted strength by a major god may worship a minor deity alongside them from time to time. However, their lesser strength and influence hardly makes people less likely to worship them just as devoutly. (This is an incomplete list, and will be added to over time). Hlif, Goddess of Snow Hlif is often portrayed as a playful snow white nymph, flitting from cloud to cloud to create snow. Like the snow, her mood can be anything from light and happy to extremely menacing, creating a snowstorm with the slightest agitation. Sasayaki, Goddess of Fallen Heroes It is said that Sasayaki looks over heroes who die before their job is complete. According to some heroes who have died and returned to life, she keeps them company until they are either ready to return to the Material Plane or to move on to their afterlife, listening to their stories. The Four Muses Ruska, Eneida, Granya, and Stine are The Four Muses, said to appear to struggling artists who need some inspiration in a pinch. Though what each one represents seems to vary between depictions, some claiming that they are all representative of the arts as a whole, others claiming that each one works on a specific medium, the constant truth is that they always appear as four almost identical goddesses. Norman, God of Those Who Lost Their Path Looking over heroes who have fallen astray from their path, Norman is said to take care of and claim those who even Isao has forsaken. As such, heroes who have fallen to addiction or illness, or turned to crime for personal reasons, may be caught praying to Norman for his help. Regan and Milan, Gods of Friendship Regan and Milan are often mistakenly seen as lovers by the public, though their followers ensure that they are merely extremely close friends. They represent the bonds that unite true friends, pulling the strings of fate to allow for them to never be separated for too long. Fergus, God of Found Families It is said that those who do not have a satisfying family life look to Fergus for finding a new family to be with. He pulls lonely, broken souls together, and binds them together for their bonds to be stronger than any blood relation could hope to be.Category:Deities